Phineas in the Beta House
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: Phineas and Izzy are in college, make new friends and Phineas pledges the Beta House. Rated M for Sex, swearing and nudity
1. Chapter 1

And so it begins

Dinsclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or American Pie

* * *

"I present the Danville High graduation class of 2013" said a woman presenting the graduating ceremony, 2 of the graduates were Phineas James Flynn and his girlfriend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

==At Phineas' home==

"Can you believe it Isabella? We graduated" said Phineas to his girlfriend sitting on his lap.

"I know, so what are we going to do now?" asked Isabella

"Actually, I've been trying to talk to you about that, earlier this year I found out I got accepted at the University of Michegan" explained Phineas

"Really? Me too" said Isabella

"Seriously? I can't believe that we're going to college together" Phineas followed that up by giving his girlfriend a big kiss.

==Days later==

"Come on Phineas, you gotta get to the university ASAP" said Linda

"Mom, I know that we have to get there early, but why do have to get there early?"

"Because there are 2 family legacies at the University of Michegan and one of them is the Flynn family"

"What's the second?"

"I believe it's called the Stifler family"

Phineas had gotten packed up the day before, within minutes, he was in his mom's station wagon and she was driving him to college, Isabella was right behind in her mom's car.

==3 hours later==

"Here we are" explained Linda, Phineas and Isabella got out the cars, grabbed their luggage and looked at the campus, it was huge.

"Ok, Izzy, I'm going to find my dorm room"

"Ok sweety"

Phineas gave Isabella a kiss on the forehead and walked away.

Phineas wandered around until he finally found his room, he entered and inside he saw a blonde guy having sex with a blonde chick.

"Oh, Hi, I'm Thomas, this is Donna" said the guy

"I'm Phineas"

"Hey, welcome to college"

"Thanks, um, are you going to be done anytime soon?" asked Phineas

"It's OK, go ahead and do what you were going to do, we're OK with it" said Donna

"Ok?"

Phineas unpacked his stuff.

"Hey, are you going to pledge a fraternity this year?" asked Thomas

"Actually I'm hoping to follow my family legacy and join the Beta house"

"No shit? Me too"

"Are you a Stifler?" asked Phineas

"Nah, I just like the Beta way of life, they're throwing a party later, wanna come" asked Thomas

"Sure"

==Elswhere==

Isabella was trying to find her own dorm room, when she found it, her room mate was meditating.

"Hello, I'm Isabella"

"My name is Stephanie, but you can call me 'Steph' for short"

"Cool"

"Hey do you have a boyfriend?" asked Steph

"Why?"

"Because if you do then I recommend that you stay away from the Stifler brothers"

"Stifler brothers?"

"Yes, Declan, Dominic and Anthony Stifler, the biggest womanizers around, they will do anything just to get a girl to have sex with them"

"Well, I have a boyfriend so I have nothing to worry about"

"You think that'll stop them?"

==Later on, outside the Beta House==

"Izzy, you made it" said Phineas

"Of course, oh, by the way, this is Stephanie"

3 people walk out the doors, one was tall, blonde and quite muscular, the second was slightly shorter, brown hair and not as muscular, the third was the shortest, black hair and glasses.

"Who are they?" Isabella asked Stephanie

"The Stifler brothers"

"People, if you enjoy having a good time, alcohol, partying and all the ladies you can handle, then come here...TO THE BETA HOUSE" Said the tallest (Declan)

"BETA, BETA, BETA" chanted the crowd

"Then come on in"

The doors to the Beta house opened, a bunch of people were getting drunk already, Phineas and Isabella didn't drink any alcohol.

"Yo, Phin, come on, you gotta have at least 1 drink" said Thomas

"No chance, I don't drink"

"Come on, just one?"

"Fine"

Phineas grabbed a bottle of beer and took a sip, he didn't like the taste but then proceeded to chug it down.

"Woah,, you can really put that stuff away" said Thomas

"And I've never had alcohol before"

"Hey, Phineas, let's dance" said Izzy

Phineas and Isabella got onto the dancefloor and danced their pants off (Not literally)

==The Next Morning==

Phineas woke up in his dorm room, he looked to his side to see his beautiful girlfriend in her underwear under the covers with him.

"What happened?" Phineas aked himself

"Nothing happened" said Phineas' roomate, Thomas

"Really?"

"Yep, you were about to when you both passed out, anyway, right now the Beta's are judging the 5 finalists who are still in with a chance of becoming pledge brothers"

==Beta House==

"Ok, so we have 3 pledge brothers, next up..." said Declan Stifler

The camera shows Thomas grinding with Donna, Declan pauses the video

"Ok, all those who vote to give this guy a part in the Beta House say 'Aye'!" said Declan

A majority of the Betas said 'Aye'

"Ok, so that means that..." said Declan before fastforwarded the video to Phineas breakdancing with Isabella

"...this guy gets the final spot" continued Declan

* * *

Finished with chapter 1

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas & Ferb or American Pie

* * *

Late at night, a girl was walking through the college campus and pulled a fire alarm. When the students were leaving, she noticed Phineas, Thomas and 3 other guys.

"Hey, could you guys follow me?" she asked

The guys followed her outside.

"What's this all about?" asked Phineas

The guys faced the girl, she started to unzip her hoodie and opened it up to reveal the Beta logo.

5 guys walked up behind them and knocked them out.

The 5 guys woke up later, tied to chairs, with 3 unforgettable faces infront of them...The Stiflers.

"Gentlemen, today will be remembered as the best day in your college life...The day you were given chances to pledge...THE BETA HOUSE" said Declan

"Please state your name" said Dominic

"Eugene Danniels" said an African American teenager

"Cory Adandar" said a brunette teenager

"Zachariah Duncan" said a fairly handsome teen

"Thomas McKing" said Thomas

"Phineas Flynn"

"Well, it's time for you to get ready, presenting the pledge board" said Declan

"These are 50 tasks, you and your pledge brothers must complete all 50 of them by the end of the semester, do it and you are Betas, fail and you aren't" said Decan

"Where should we start?" asked Phineas

"I would recommend task number 17, get on Campus Teaser"

* * *

Done with that chapter

If you are curious why Phineas got an automatic bid, it's because he's a legacy at the school

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
